vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lockwood Mansion
The Lockwood Mansion was the previous residence of Tyler Lockwood, Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood . After the death of Carol and Richard Lockwood, Tyler left town to evade Niklaus Mikaelson and deeded the Lockwood Mansion to Matt Donovan, essentially stripping the invitation from any vampires who had previously been invited inside by a Lockwood family member. From then on, Matt has lived in the house, though he has had a variety of temporary roommates during this time, including Hayley Marshall, Jeremy Gilbert, and Liv Parker, along with Tyler again after he moved back. The mansion was the residence of Matt Donovan, Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore, after the Heretics' arrival. Plot Richard Lockwood resided here until his death during the Founders' Day Celebration. The Lockwoods have hosted many events here especially since it's most likely the biggest house in Mystic Falls. The Founder's Party was held here where they showed objects and things from the past including a roster of the original people at the first founder's party and Elena Gilbert's family objects. The Masquerade Ball took place here as well, some time around Halloween. Invited in by Matt *Tyler Lockwood - (Former hrbrid/triggered werewolf; †) *Caroline Forbes - (Vampire) *Elena Gilbert - (Former vampire) *Stefan Salvatore - (Vampire; †) *Nadia Petrova - (Vampire; †) *Damon Salvatore - (Vampire) Trivia * The real-life address is 2129 East Street SE, Covington, Georgia, USA. * The Original Vampire Mikael was killed on the steps of the mansion by Klaus for the first time in Homecoming. The second time was in Night Has A Thousand Eyes in The Abattoir once again by Klaus. *According to Stefan, there are at least 8 bedrooms in the house. "Look. We have, um, 5 guest rooms. You should probably stay the night." — Stefan to Valerie in Live Through This **Matt's room **Stefan's room **Damon's room (Master bedroom) **5 guest rooms *The Lockwood Mansion has been featured in every season of TVD. **The mansion was also featured in 4 season premieres, 3 mid-season finales and 4 season finales. Appearances ;Season 1 *''Family Ties'' *''Lost Girls'' *''History Repeating'' ;Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' ;Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Homecoming'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' ;Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''Bring It On'' *''Pictures of You'' *''Graduation'' ;Season 5 *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''No Exit'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' ;Season 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' ;Season 7 *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' ;Season 8 *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} Gallery 104-Lockwood_Mansion.png 104~Damon-Lockwood_Mansion.png 104-124~Elena~Bonnie-Lockwood_Mansion.png 104-130-Bonnie.png 104-131-Carol.png 104-133-1-Bonnie.png 104-134-Elena-Caroline.png 104~Vicki~Tyler-Lockwood_Mansion.png 106-096-Logan-Liz-Mayor.png Lockwood_mansion_3x06.png Lockwood_mansion_3x06.01.png Lockwood1.png Lockwood2.png 601-19-MattJeremy.png 6X08-121-TylerLiv.jpg 6X09-11-Matt.jpg 6X10-29-LivLukeTyler.jpg 6X10-26-LivLuke.jpg Lockwoodmansion7x02-01.png Lockwoodmansion7x02-02.png 7X07-12-StefanDamon.jpg 7X08-36-CarolineStefan.jpg 7x08-lockwood.png TVD711-Damon-Stefan.jpg 711-024-Stefan.jpg 805-047-Matt-Peter.png 8x05-lockwood.png 815-048~Bonnie-Lockwood_Mansion.png 815-061-Caroline-Lockwood_Mansion.png 815-067~Caroline~Alaric~Lizzie~Josie-Lockwood_Mansion.png 815-127~Kelly-Lockwood_Mansion.png 8x16-lockwood.png 816-002~Stefan~Bonnie~Caroline-Loockwood_Mansion.png References See also it:Villa Lockwood Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Lockwood Family